Alex and the Curse of the Red Tool
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo enter a small store in London. It's in the middle of the night. The night between third and fourth July and a nice cool wind blow through the city. "What can I do for you?" says George Bucklore, the old man who own the store.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex and the Curse of the Red Tool**

 **Alex Russo enter a small store in London. It's in the middle of the night. The night between third and fourth July and a nice cool wind blow through the city.**

"What can I do for you?" says George Bucklore, the old man who own the store.

"I've heard that you've found the sanphalitus and I wanna buy it." says Alex.

"That one isn't cheap. Do you have enough money?" says George.

"Of course, sir." says Alex.

"Here is the legendary sanphalitus..." says George as he open a box made of ebony wood. Inside is a big 15 inch long dildo made of red metal.

"Wow! Holy shit, that's one hell of a sex toy." says Alex with a smile.

"This is much more than a sex toy. If everything about it is true, it can be very dangerous. The sanphalitus is the ultimate dildo, a one of a kind item that is said to be able to bring the best orgasms ever." says George.

"Let's get to the point, how much?" says Alex.

"In US dollars...at least...hmm, everything taken into account, 4 milions." says George.

"Sounds good. It's a deal." says Alex.

"Lady Russo, are you sure you can handle the sanphalitus?" says George.

"No problem. I'm fucking badass." says Alex.

"You better be to take the power of this thing." says George.

"4 milions? Here, sir." says Alex as she open her magic purse.

In a flash of white magic light, 4 milion dollars in cash comes out from Alex' purse.

"Enjoy." says George as he give the sanphalitus to Alex.

"Thanks. I'm sure it will give me plenty of pleasure." says a happy Alex.

Alex leave the store.

45 minutes later when she get home, Alex show Mason the sanphalitus.

"How much did you pay for that, Alexandra?" says Mason.

"Only 4 milions, in US dollars that is." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"Well, in my opinion that's too much, but you're free to use your money for whatever you like." says Mason.

"Awww! Thanks, man. I love you so fucking much." says Alex, giving her husband a hug.

"And I love you, my sexy beautiful lady." says Mason as he give Alex a kiss.

"You make me horny." says Alex with an erotic smile.

"Trust me, I really wish I'd have time to fuck your pussy, but I'm late for a meeting." says Mason.

"Okay. I'll give my new toy a try instead." says Alex.

Alex goes to the bedroom, takes off her t-shirt, jeans, bra and panties and then cimb into bed and slowly push the sanphalitus into her pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Alex.

It feels very good for Alex.

"Awww! So damn slutty. It feels so nice." moans a very horny Alex as she fuck herself using the sanphalitus.

She slide the legendary dildo back and forth hard in her pussy.

"Holy shit, sexy!" moans Alex.

Alex feel close to an orgasm.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex, fucking herself harder and faster with the sanphalitus.

The sanphalitus glow with a bazing red magic light.

"Ahhhh, fucking crap!" moans Alex as she get a huge orgasm.

This is the biggest orgasm Alex has ever had.

"Oh...damn!" says Alex.

2 weeks later, Alex has used the sanphalitus once a day every day.

When she pee she suddenly feel a very sharp painful itch in her pussy.

"Ahhh, crap!" scream Alex in pain.

"What's wrong?" says Mason as he enter the bathroom.

"It hurts...in my pussy!" says Alex as she starts to cry.

"Do you know why?" says Mason.

"No..." says Alex through her tears.

"We need to get you to a doctor." says Mason.

"Yeah, a magical doctor." says Alex.

"Okay." says Mason.

2 hours later, Alex and Mason enter the office of Doctor Eric Alpha in Novus Alba.

"I'm Alexandra Russo." says Alex.

"Yes, you had a serious problem, right?" says Doctor Alpha.

"Exactly. My...uh...pussy...I mean vagina, it hurts. Like a very sharp annoying and painful itch that never stop." says Alex.

"I understand. I'll need to examine your vagina so I can find out what is wrong." says Doctor Alpha.

"Okay, doctor." says Alex as she pull down her baggy sweatpants.

Doctor Alpha put on blue plastic gloves.

"Alright, let's see...hmmm..." says Doctor Alpha as he starts to examine Alex' pussy. "...weird."

"Doctor, what have you found...?" says Mason.

"Nothing. That's the weird part. Everything look normal, as far as I can see." says Doctor Alpha.

"What? There has to be something. My pussy hurts." says Alex.

"Please, help my wife." says Mason.

"I'm trying to, sir." says Doctor Alpha.

"I hope you are doing your best." says Mason.

"Trust me, I am." says Doctor Alpha.

"Good." says Mason.

"Revealaanti et obscuracus de vaginale, la Alexandra Russo, numno." says Doctor Alpha as he point his wand at Alex' pussy.

Alex' pussy glow blue.

"It seems as if though your vagina has a very powerful advanced curse on it, Mrs Russo." says Doctor Alpha.

"Can you undo the curse?" says Alex.

"No, this is way beyond my skill to treat. Only a master wizard can break such a dark evil curse." says Doctor Alpha.

"Tell us who has such skill." says Mason.

"I don't know anyone like that." says Doctor Alpha.

"Maybe I do..." mumbles Alex.

2 days later, Alex visit Justin in his office at WizTech.

"...so, now you're aware of my damn problem." says Alex, having just given a long explanation of the problem with her pussy and all.

"Well, as far as I know the curse comes from the sanphalitus. Unlike what the old legends say, that thing was probably meant to destroy women and not give pleasure as most people think." says Justin.

"Can you undo the curse?" says Alex.

"I can try." says Justin.

"Okay." says Alex.

Justin swing his wand and says "Negalis corpetia et vestalo de la fentari ognu."

A golden bolt of magic strike Alex' pussy, almost knocking Alex down.

"Hey! You're not supposed to kill me..." says Alex with the sassy style of her teenage self.

"Sorry. It's a powerful spell, but that's what is required to destroy such a dark curse as the one you suffer from." says Justin.

"I don't think it worked...my pussy still hurt." says Alex.

"Then maybe the curse will be destroyed if we destroy the sanphalitus." says Justin.

"Here it is." says Alex as she open her bag and pull out the sanphalitus.

Alex place it on the table.

"Rangelum la caviates et pervesnia!" says Justin as she swing his wand.

A strong blast of fire strikes the sanphalitus, but the ancient magic dildo doesn't even take a tiny bit of damage from Justin's fire spell.

Alex pull out her own wand, the Russo family wand, and swing it and says "Deva arcani la berkonis et valiah."

A bold of thunder strike the sanphalitus, but once again, nothing happens.

"We have to send this cursed dildo to another universe." says Justin as he grab the sanphalitus.

"Okay." says Alex.

"Transversia de pagentum et la marginaalo." says Justin.

A magic worm hole to another universe open.

Justin throw the sanphalitus into the worm hole.

Alex know that the red dildo is dangerous, but she still has feelinsg for it, so her emotions take over and she jump into the worm hole and grab the dildo.

Unfortunately the graviton forces in the worm hole are too strong and Alex is pulled through to the other side and then the hole close itself.

Alex has the sanphalitus in her left hand, but she is in a temple in ancient Egypt, the era and country in which the sanphalitus was made.

There's an evil Egyptian priest in the room.

Alex use magic so she can speak to him.

"Where am I...?" says Alex.

"Egypt. This is the temple of Anubis." says the evil priest.

"Oh, I understand." says Alex.

"Avendi Kodivira!" sasy the evil priest, casting a dark curse on Alex.

Alex scream in pain as she is killed.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Y'all don't need to worry. This is a semi-alternate timeline so Alex is still 100 % alive and sexy in the main timeline.**


End file.
